


Cressi Day 2K20

by temis



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cressi day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temis/pseuds/temis
Summary: Prompts for Cressi Day: 7th of October
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 14
Collections: Cressi Day 2k20





	1. Chapter 1

## Cressi Week, the Cristiano Ronaldo x Lionel Messi fanweek, is going to be **downsized** this year! Instead of seven days, we’ll be putting all our focus on **7/10/2020** , or **Cressi Day** itself! 

We do have 4 prompts to choose from, however!

A: **“Contact”** _(physical contact/contact by phone/spirituality/aliens…)_

B: **“Shine”** _(glory/sunshine/stars and galaxies/the shining…)_

C: **“Laugh”** _(joy/humour/pained or sad/jokes and puns…)_

D: **“Flavours”** _(of food/items/emotion/of love/memories….)_

You may pick one of these prompts or mix and match, to create any kind of fan work for the **Cristiano Ronaldo x Lionel Messi** ship (or even finish any incomplete works and squeeze them in, wink wink). Post them on **7th October 2020** and we’ll collect and reblog them on our main Cressi Week blogs. Any media is accepted, from fanart to fanfic to playlists or videos or photo edits. 

This year we will be using **#cressiday2k20** as main hashtag. We accept works and submissions on Twitter, Tumblr and AO3. You may also post on Instagram, Wattpad, wherever! [Just let us know ](https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/ask)and we will link it in the main blog(s)!

Go create something (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

##  [twitter](https://twitter.com/CressiWeek) | [tumblr](https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/) | [AO3 collection](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2Fcressiday2k20&t=NTI0NmFmMWM1YzFhYWFlMWRmNDg1NjQ5NTI5YTU4ZGExYmFmOTU2ZCwzaUlKWmw3Ug%3D%3D&b=t%3A3H1afSUmORXs60aGfhY5vg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcressiweek.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F629348365131448320%2Fcressi-week-the-cristiano-ronaldo-x-lionel-messi&m=1&ts=1600270983) | [discord](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdiscord.gg%2FnDhXdgr&t=NmE4NmQ0YTdmNDM1YjJkZjA1OTQzODE3NTliYjNmNWU5NTJlNTIwNiwzaUlKWmw3Ug%3D%3D&b=t%3A3H1afSUmORXs60aGfhY5vg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcressiweek.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F629348365131448320%2Fcressi-week-the-cristiano-ronaldo-x-lionel-messi&m=1&ts=1600270983)

**Please tag with Cressi Day 2k20 and add it to the collection Cressi Day 2k20 when you are creating it!**

**We accept submissions in any language, doesn't have to be English.**

The only Rules:

**1\. Make Love, Not War.**

No club wars. This is where Barça, Reals and Juventus fans put down their weapons and join forces for a week to create imaginary gay shippy goodness. Leave thy pitchforks and torches at your homes. We are all civil here, so please be nice.

**2\. No bashing and flaming.**

This is congruent to the rule above, because it’s worth emphasising. The rule of course also applies to the content of works. No team or character bashing, and try not to have mean-spirited depictions within your works. Respect both clubs and their players.

**3\. All works created must be original.**

No stealing or plagiarising will be tolerated (taking someone else’s work to call your own, borrowing whole plotlines, tracing over someone’s work etc). All works inspired by an existing work must be stated as such and credit needs to be given to the existing work.

**4\. Tagging etiquette applies.**

Tag all of your content and warnings clearly! It's always good to give as much info about your work as possible in the tags.

**5\. Have fun.**

This event is made to celebrate the Ronaldo/Messi ship, and to hopefully bring fans closer together. So have fun in creating! Enjoy the works of everybody! Follow some new blogs, or even take this chance to make some friends!


	2. It's here! Cressi Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masterlist of every Cressi work for Cressi day - updated every time a work is added!

**Masterlist Cressi Day 2k20 (A-Z order):**

##  [Cressi day scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cressiday2k20/works/26874967)

##  [Curiosity, Anticipation.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cressiday2k20/works/26877103)

##  [I've got clean away but I'll be back some day](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cressiday2k20/works/26871532)

##  [Hope of Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cressiday2k20/works/26875858)

##  [Love Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888575)

##  [Rainy Night in Turin](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cressiday2k20/works/26886526)


End file.
